


Suck It And See

by Reis_Asher



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autofellatio, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), V's Apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: V wakes up in his apartment to find Johnny sucking his own dick.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Suck It And See

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to horny jail.

V opened his eyes. He lay in bed, tucked away in its little alcove in one corner of his apartment. He grumbled slightly as he realized what had woken him up. He was horny again. For the fact that he was dying, his t-dick didn’t seem to be paying attention.

He tried to stay as discreet as possible as he snaked his hand down beneath the covers. Hopefully Johnny wouldn’t notice—or at the very least, would keep quiet and let him deal with biz.

_Fat chance of that_ , he realized. Johnny was sitting on the couch facing him. V’s Kiroshi optics finally focused and he took stock of exactly what Johnny was up to. He was hunched forwards, and there was something in his mouth...

Oh, _preem_ , Johnny was sitting on his couch sucking his own cock. V snapped his eyes shut. No wonder he was aroused. Johnny’s actions were stimulating his body, touching him like he was touching himself. It was a little too intimate. Johnny couldn't have _asked_?

He opened his eyes just a crack to confirm he’d seen what he thought he’d seen. Yup. Johnny was going at his own cock like a Jig Jig Street joytoy hoping for a big tip. He couldn’t bring himself to look away. So much for self control.

But god if the sight of Johnny pleasing himself in such a way wasn’t the most decadent and arousing thing V had ever seen. Johnny’s cock slipped from his mouth with a slurp, the head coated in saliva, and V was pretty sure he was going to die right there. Never mind getting burned up by the Relic, Johnny was going to give him a heart attack. He was magnificent, twelve inches of thick cock with a massive vein running down the underside. It was all he could do not to dive off the bed and beg Johnny for permission to suck it, but that could get awkward quick. He had to share headspace with the guy, and that was difficult enough without adding attraction to the mix. Besides, Johnny was straight. He'd said as much.

Though he'd said a lot of things that V suspected were not entirely true.

V's body was yearning for touch, his hips gyrating against the sheets. He rubbed his hard t-dick and it all he could do not to gasp. Johnny went back to sucking, his lips stretching around his shaft. Eyes closed as he bobbed up and down, his hips thrusting his cock further into his own mouth. For someone who claimed not to like dick, he sure looked like he'd done this before and couldn't get enough.

A whimper escaped V’s lips. He bit down on it at once, but it was too late. Johnny’s cock slipped from his mouth and the man simply stared at him, lips slick and puffy, rosy red like an invitation. Shock flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before he covered it with a winning smile.

“Like what you see?” Johnny leaned his arms on the back of the couch, making no attempt to hide the fact that his rock hard cock was exposed and twitching in his lap. Of course, a man like Johnny was incapable of shame. What did he have to be ashamed about? He was magnificent and he _knew_ it.

It was V who felt naked. “I didn’t mean to—“

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Johnny grinned. “Enough with the modest bullshit. I’m in your body. I feel what you feel, and you’re hard as fuck.”

V narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Well I didn’t expect to wake up and find you giving yourself head in my living room.”

Johnny shrugged. “Was hopin’ you’d stay asleep, but whatever. Want me to finish the show?”

“Fuck yeah,” V hissed. “You don’t mind?”

“Not like either of us are gettin’ laid. Why not?” Johnny gave his cock a couple of strokes to keep himself hard. “C'mon, give me a look. It's only fair.”

V threw the covers off and wiggled out of his pants, spreading his legs to give Johnny a good view of his cunt.

“Fuck,” Johnny gasped, real interest sparking in his gaze. “You’re real wet for me, V. Makes me feel wanted.” He kept his eyes on V as he bent over to lick a bead of pre-come from the tip of his glans. V swallowed the lump in his throat. He was way too excited. If he didn’t calm down, he was going to orgasm the second he touched himself again.

Johnny was apparently in the same boat. He barely had his lips wrapped around the head of his cock when he came, blowing his load into his own mouth and onto his face with some force. He swallowed, licking his lips as cum trickled down his face like frosting.

V was right there with him. One stroke of his t-dick was all it took for him to shudder his release. His whole body got wrapped up in it, and a sense of bone deep satisfaction flowed through him.

“Glad I woke up,” V chuckled, sleepiness washing over him. He smiled as Johnny appeared on the bed next to him and rested his head on the pillow. Eyes closed, a smug, self-satisfied smile etched into his face. Johnny was perfect. Gorgeous. And killing him.

“Glad you woke up, too. Sweet dreams,” Johnny whispered.

"Hey, does it count as going out in a blaze of glory if you die mid-orgasm?" V groaned sleepily.

"Maybe we'll find out," Johnny gasped into the shell of his ear, and V resented that sleep dragged him under before he could utter another word.


End file.
